Pipsqueak
Pipsqueak is a cute, innocent-looking child who will gladly kill you and make your corpse into a metallic abomination if you follow him. Faust's adopted son, he takes after his father and while mostly harmless on his own, he can cause quite a lot of trouble when tagging along with Faust's ideas. ...He's still just a kid, though. Appearance Pipsqueak is a simple civilian child reploid and wears a generic civilian armor, bright red on the helmet, chest, forearms and lower legs, and a paler darker red on the rest of his body. He has two large mouse ears along with a long mouse-like tail, light brown in color. The insides of his ears are beige. He has light brown eyes as well. His hands are white as are his feet, which resemble three-toed paws with beige pawpads. When he's chewing on something or grinning widely, tiny fangs can be seen at the edges of his mouth. Personality Pipsqueak is a child, albeit a twisted one. He's very cheerful and curious, having a very innocent and naive demeanor. He doesn't mind things such as torture or death and doesn't care about people being hurt or killed as long as they aren't his friends, but he easily turns on his friends if they betray him. He's quite energic and often moving about. He tends to show his emotions quite clearly, and easily hops between them. He likes games, even cruel "games" such as experiments or torture, and considers other people, both human and robot, to be nothing more than replacable toys. He easily falters if threatened or abused as he's afraid of being hurt. Biography Pipsqueak comes from a sabotaged line of reploids. Always being kept indoors due to this and not interacting much with his parents, Pipsqueak didn't care about them and thus when they were killed by mavericks he was more curious about the "visitors" than anything else. One of the mavericks, Valent, decided to keep Pipsqueak rather than kill him and dragged him along back to their base. Valent was not kind to Pipsqueak. He often yelled at him whenever he was loud or curious, forcing him to stay by his side and follow orders, and hurting or dragging him along if he didn't want to do as he was told. Pipsqueak quickly learned to be quiet and still around the maverick, unable to fight back due to the 2 ft size difference between the two. Only when Valent was asleep was he able to wander or explore the base, and it was during one of these nightly explorations that Pipsqueak met the doctor who would become his best friend and father: Faust. Pipsqueak loved Faust as they thought in similar ways, something he had until then not really experienced, and Faust taught him all he knew. The doctor saw how Valent treated Pipsqueak however, and took the child from him, leading to a feud between the two. Valent grew enraged but failed at taking Pipsqueak back by force. Finally, as he couldn't strike back at Faust directly, Valent snatched Pipsqueak during an errand and hid where the doctor couldn't find them, beating him to the point of hospitalization. Not too long after, Faust took Pipsqueak and left the base. Around the same time Valent "went missing" and was never found, though Pipsqueak was well aware of the reploid's fate and will happily admit that Faust made him "go away". Faust brought Pipsqueak to his own base, a space station with a mainframe called Mother, who Pipsqueak quickly took to as his own mother. Eventually Faust employed a human hacker, Cancled, to aid him. Knowing how little Faust cared for his life and seeing the relation he had with Pipsqueak, Cancled hacked into the small robot and planted a virus, forcing Faust to come to an agreement and keep Cancled well protected. Eventually they moved to South City, where they were given a base of operations by Dionysus. Pipsqueak happily helped Faust in all his inhuman experiments, from luring in children as subjects to experimenting on and killing them. He was fond of wandering the city and exploring or playing with its residents, so the leader of Faust's guards, Captain, was tasked with watching over him. He also found a strange creature during his explorations, which he decided to keep as a pet and name Chewy. Eventually, Captain betrayed them and Faust had to create a new guardian for Pipsqueak: Traumoult. Pipsqueak helped in Traumoult's creation and instantly took a liking to him, having Traumoult carry him throughout the city and attempt killing those he felt had wronged him. '--The sane doctor--' Then Faust was kidnapped. Though he came back, Pipsqueak soon realized that the doctor was no longer (in)sane. Not willing to lose the only person who understood him and thought as he did, he tried to "repair" the damage done. But the others in the base saw nothing wrong with Faust and stopped his attempts, until in one attempt Pipsqueak reprogrammed Traumoult and very nearly got him killed. Mother grew fed up with him and ordered him tied to a chain in Traumoult's room, so he could do no more harm. Afraid that Mother would hurt him, Pip managed to convince Traumoult to let him run away. After a while, he saw Faust wandering about outside the house in distress, and the doctor asked him for help with returning to "normal". Pipsqueak agreed and came with him back to his new lab, but once there Faust changed his mind and refused to go through with it. Pipsqueak decided not to push it, and stayed around the lab waiting for Faust to change his mind again. During this time he found a new friend, Puck, who was much like himself and thought alike. One day, Pipsqueak checked on Faust as he was building something - the first thing he'd seen him work on since his change - and found that the doctor was trying to build a replacement for him. As he objected and tried to make him stop, Faust instead turned on Pip, capturing him and tying him down to reprogram the little robot. Though he didn't go through with it, unable to follow through from Pipsqueak's crying and pleading, Pip was scarred and ran away. Puck found him crying in an alley and took him in, offering to become his new family. Pipsqueak agreed, and though he was heavily depressed for the following days, Puck tried to help him until he finally cheered up. Pipsqueak lived with Puck and proceeded with Faust's old experiments until the doctor returned to (in)sanity and came back, again acting normal. '--Destruction and hiding--' Things went well for a while, Faust found demonic and angelic energies and would do many experiments with them, and Pipsqueak found new friends and specimen to bring back. They even created a zombie serum, though Pipsqueak avoided it as he begun to have zombie-related nightmares. Then a woman entered, offering her aid in mental manipulation. Faust saw the chance to get rid of Cancled, and though Pipsqueak almost died in the process they were able to subdue the human, Faust condemning him to a face worse than death. Pipsqueak tried to avoid the room where he was held, fearful that he would wake and punish them for their actions. One day, Faust's experiments caught up with him -- one of his creations attacked the doctor and tore him in half. To make matters worse, the debacle attracted the attention of the North City Troops who were occupying the city at the time. Pipsqueak and the others were forced to escape from the city, hiding in their space station for some time before the allure became too great and they returned to the city. They gradually resumed their experiments and creations, Pipsqueak even creating a sentient reploid of his own called Togie, but their creations continually betrayed them and ran away. Then Faust had the bright idea to return everything to nothingness and destroy the city. Pipsqueak gleefully agreed and helped him prepare, but the plan failed; the two were almost killed, only rescued by Siphon's intervention, but although they escaped only one soldier escaped with them. They tried to recover and find a way back to their base from the small lab they had ended up in, but resources were limited and they eventually had to "recruit" an electric reploid as an energy source. Pipsqueak begun to doubt himself and his lack of fighting prowess, but couldn't bring himself to tell Faust. In trying to help their return he found out about alternates of himself and Faust in Siphon's world, and convinced them to work together to get home. However, when moving between worlds, zombies from Siphon's world also ended up coming through and Pipsqueak ended up separated from the others. Terrified and panicked, he ran into the forest to find help but instead ended up taken captive, held in the hangar in the clearing. '--Captivity--' Triss promised Pipsqueak that she'd help Faust get rid of the zombies, but took him captive after being told where he was. Pipsqueak and Faust were put together, but the doctor was angry at Pipsqueak for his actions and didn't comfort the little reploid or even speak to him much. Pipsqueak was distraught and felt responsible for all that had happened, beginning to realize that throughout the time he had known Faust he had never once been able to help him; he was just defended, and Faust had suffered for his sake. He wanted to ask Faust outright if he was a liability, but was too afraid to hear his answer; instead, he tried to figure out a way to help and be useful until Faust all but confirmed that everything was his fault. Pipsqueak started avoiding the doctor so as not to be in his way anymore, and gradually stopped eating as well. Sleep was impossible (and had been since the first zombie event) as he suffered constant nightmares, haunted by old words Valent would hiss at him and the fear of being alone but not wanting to drag Faust down with him. Finally the stress and poor energy levels made him sick, and he was forcibly separated from Faust so they could get him to eat something. Pipsqueak had a breakdown, crying out his fears and burdens to his captors in a desperate attempt to get some kind of guidance. Pitying the small bot, they gave Pipsqueak more freedom and he was allowed to wander the base as long as he was watched over. This allowed him to start gathering some information to forward to Faust, which finally seemed to make the doctor stop being mad at him and letting him feel useful, improving his condition. Still, he couldn't handle the captivity and isolation well, and so Kikari took it onto himself to help the little bot. Kikari took Pipsqueak outdoors and helped him as best he could, letting him have an almost normal life. In return, Pipsqueak gave Kik a virus Faust gave him to help ensure he wouldn't turn on the little bot, and quickly grew fond of the taller android. The virus made him periodically violent, especially if Pipsqueak was in danger, which was frightening but an acceptable sacrifice: Kikari convinced Triss to let Pipsqueak free, and soon after tricked Crimson into releasing Faust and everyone else. Though Kikari was taken away and left the group, the virus being removed, he still periodically comes by to visit and check up on Pipsqueak, who now lives at an old cathedral far out in the wilderness. Abilities Pipsqueak has tazers built into his arms. They're meant to stun robots, so they can quite easily be fatal to humans. When he uses them it appears that his hands and forearms are coursing with electricity. Pipsqueak's a bit resistant to electricity. It still hurts, but not as bad as it would another civilian, and he has a higher chance of not being stunned or knocked out by it. He's not resistant to EMPs though... Although his paw-like feet may look soft and snuggly, they're as metallic as his armor. The claw-like ends are purely for show, far too dull to cause any damage. The pawpads can reduce noise, however, making him less loud than a robot with normal boots. He's very good at lying and faking his emotions, though only uses this to trick unwary enemies. Lying to allies or people that know he's an enemy usually doesn't cross his mind. Trivia His ears and tail are more sensitive and easily damaged than the rest of him, because they're made of a softer and more flexible material, closer resembling the skin on his face. He loves getting rides. He used to own a decapitated teddybear. Pipsqueak isn't his real name. However, it's what Valent called him, and as everyone else begun to do the same Pipsqueak's real name ended up lost. If someone is cruel or abusive, he tends to compare them to Valent - he can even use it as an insult to try and make someone understand how cruel they're being. Pipsqueak's scared of zombies, due to repeated nightmares regarding a zombie variant of himself. By the way, he does have a zombie variant from another RP... Despite being from a mass-produced line of robots, Pipsqueak's one of if not the only one of his model. In a highly controversial move, the company that created him destroyed every unit that was recalled instead of repairing them, no matter if they had been activated or for how long - murdering many young children. The reasoning was to ensure they would know if any insane models remained, but the outrage caused by their actions forced the company to close down not long afterward. Pictures hush_now.png|Pictured with Faust, his father Pip_and_puck.png|Pipsqueak and Puck Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:Major characters Category:CuteCat's/Major Characters